Tuition
by Bennysbatch
Summary: Unlikely duo John Watson and Sherlock Holmes are thrown together by the American education system and as if freshman year isn't stressful enough, their own personal demons have come to stay.


"Thanks," John mutters to the registration clerk at the desk before him, taking a pink envelope with 'J. Watson' scribbled on it from her hand. She gives him a razor-sharp and admittedly very false grin before turning her attention to glare at the next woman in line.

"Welcome to Torrington, how may I help you?" She inquires of the woman, but she receives no answer from the blonde, as she's reading a pamphlet very intently. The clerk clears her throat expectantly and John turns to see his mother still standing in line and holding up everything.

"No sorry, she's with me," John replies, taking hold of his mother's elbow and dragging her away. As he turns back, he chuckles as the mass of students in a line all the way out the door moves but a step forward.

"Poor blokes. Won't move in 'til tomorrow morning at this rate," He says. They move on for a while until his mother stops abruptly. John sees now that she's perusing the map of the school and he smiles.

"It says this is where that expensive meal plan comes into play," She says, smiling back. John pushes open the door to look. Inside, families are saying goodbyes and sharing their last meal. John and his mum ate after the flight, so they pass the chance at a 'last supper'. Finally, they maneuver their way out of the school and across the quad to the dorms, where John will spend the next four years. John shifts his luggage into the other hand, holding his pink envelope in his mouth. His mother scoffs in disappointment, swatting the map against her leg as her arms go down and she looks at him.

"Just _open_ it," She pleads. John rolls his eyes and walks past her. It can wait until they get inside. The dorm is bustling with students, all moving in; the freshman dorm. John sighs and lets his suitcase handle go to take the envelope in both hands. It's time to meet his match. He turns the envelope long-ways and rips the top off with his teeth, much to his mother's disapproval. Inside the pink envelope is a baby blue sheet of printer paper. On it there's general welcome, followed by a few numbers to call if you need help. John is confused. It's supposed to have his room and roommate written somewhere on it. He opens the envelope further and looks into its depths, seeing he missed something. A small card lies at the bottom of the envelope and her turns the pink thing over and shakes the prize into his hand. The only thing written in messy cursive is:

_Sherlock Holmes_

_221b_

John smiles and turns to his mum, who also reads the card.

"Sherlock. What an unorthodox name? His mum must be mad; what sort of quack names their son Sherlock?" She says aloud. John's eyes widen.

"Mum!" He says, a little appalled as he picks he suitcase back up. She's one to talk, with a son with the middle name 'Hamish'. She sighs and follows him as he directs her around families, students, and suitcases in the hall. Finally, a dark blue door reading '221b' is all that lies in between him and his future home. He turns the knob, finding the room unlocked. Thank god; he didn't get a key yet. When the door opens fully the two enter the room to find it empty. A side has been claimed, though, which personally makes things easier for John. He immediately starts putting his clothing into their assigned drawers and setting up his desk. He blinks, having forgotten about his mother. He turns to her and she's crying silently as she watches him.

"Oh mum, I'll be fine. It's going to be fine. You and Jim will have so much fun redecorating my room so his horrifying mother can stay over whenever she likes," John says with a chuckle as he strides over to embrace her. She laughs as well, sniffling a bit.

"Over my dead body," She says, stopping her crying and hugging John tighter. When the embrace ends, John is smiling brightly at his mother.

"Excuse me," A voice says behind them, followed by a throat clearing. The two turn to this voice, where there stands a male wearing only a towel. He is tall and lanky with dark brown, curly locks just past his ears. John licks his lips and then sets them in a line and his mum blinks and blushes, looking at John. She gives him one last quick hug and sighs.

"Well, I'd better be going," John's mother admits, almost continuing until the naked male interrupts her.

"Yes, you had," the male agrees and John looks hard at him. John's mother snakes around and exits, leaving John's alone with who he assumes is his roommate.

"So you're John, then?" He asks, hands on hips. John nods.

"Guess that makes you Sherlock?" John replies, turning away from Sherlock to begin making up his bed.

"I suppose it does."


End file.
